


Kissies

by Sugar_n_spice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_spice/pseuds/Sugar_n_spice
Summary: A hurt brother demanding kisses.





	Kissies

Drawing in a shaky breath, Raph avoided looking at the brother he was carrying bridal style. Any glimpse of Mikey’s battered and pale face and the hothead knew he would snap. As it was he was having trouble controlling his emotions enough to keep plodding towards the lair. 

A small kiss to the underside of his jaw made him look down at the prankster. He stopped in his tracks and stared at his brother angrily.

“What the heck were you thinking?” Raph demanded in a low voice. 

“Raphie,” Mikey’s voice was sing-songy. “You know you’re sexy when you’re upset, right?” The hothead blinked. Maybe that hit to Mikey’s head had been harder than he thought. 

“Mikey? Are ya okay?” he demanded, worry dripping from his voice. 

“I think….” The orange-masked ninja trailed off for a minute before finishing his sentence. “I think I have a rainbow.” Startled by the unexpected word, Raph’s brow wrinkled. 

“A rainbow? C’mon, Mikey, don’t do this to me! What’s wrong?” After taking a deep breath, Mikey tried his sentence again. 

“I mean a contusion. No, a confusion. No. Raaaph! Why can’t I think?” Mikey’s frustrated wail almost made Raph smile. Almost. 

“Ya tryin’ to say a concussion?” When the smaller turtle nodded, Raph shook his head. 

“Dammit Mikey! Why’d ya do it? Ya know I’d rather get hurt than see you get hurt!” 

“Silly Raphie. You get hurt, who’s gonna kiss my boobs?” Mikey’s face crumpled into a frown at Raph’s look of confusion. 

“I mean my booboos. S’ry. Can’t… talk… right.” His sentence was interrupted by several large yawns. When the older turtle saw that, he swore again before running towards the lair, holding his baby brother close. 

“Stay awake, Mikey. I’ll get ya to Don.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don stood next to the bed in the medical bay looking at his baby brother. 

“What happened out there, Raph?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly. “Mikey has a concussion, bruises all over, and a sprained wrist.” Unspoken was the fact that Mikey rarely was close enough to the enemy to get this beat up. 

“We were breakin’ up a robbery, same ol’ junk as usual. Then next thing I know I turn around an’ he’s on the ground gettin’ wailed on by two of the thugs. Stupid kid must not have been watchin’ behind him.” Don almost rebuked Raph for calling Mikey stupid, but he realized that the hothead was just upset and worried so he refrained. 

“S’not true.” Mikey’s subdued voice came from the bed. “Didn’t want… you hurt.” Don frowned. 

“What do you mean?” he asked gently. 

“Guy was headed for Raph. Raph busy flying two others. I jumped forward, caught the pipe, but it hurt my wrist. That made me an easy truck. They came after me ‘stead of him.” 

Mikey was still using the wrong words in some places, but Don easily got the point that Raph was _fighting _and Mikey was a _target _. The olive-toned mutant looked up at his green-eyed brother. Raph was looking absolutely stunned.____

____“Ya… ya did that for me?” he asked, his voice hoarse. A small smile graced Mikey’s battered features._ _ _ _

____“’Course!” He answered. “Like I said earlier, I need you okay to kiss my boobs.” At this point, Don looked totally lost, but by the incredulous smile on Raph’s face, he knew that the hothead understood._ _ _ _

____“Okay, well I’m gonna go work on a thingy… you two behave yourselves, and Raph, make sure Mikey drinks water.” With that, the resident genius fled the room, leaving his brothers alone. Raph quickly moved over and sat on the bed beside Mikey._ _ _ _

____“What am I supposed to do with ya?” he demanded, shaking his head._ _ _ _

____“Kiss my booboos better!” Mikey replied with a small laugh._ _ _ _

____Quick to oblige, Raph started by lifting Mikey’s sprained wrist and sprinkling it with kisses. Then he moved to the bruises all over his arms and head, ending with the large knot that had caused the concussion._ _ _ _

____“Next time just yell at me to duck,” he whispered before claiming Mikey’s lips in a gentle kiss. It didn’t last long before Mikey started to wince from his headache. Raph noticed immediately, and pulled back._ _ _ _

____“But I want kissies,” Mikey pouted._ _ _ _

____“When you’re better I’ll give ya all the kisses you want,” Raph chuckled._ _ _ _

____“Promise?”_ _ _ _

____“I promise.”_ _ _ _


End file.
